


Special In My Eyes

by thosekidswhohuntmonsters



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosekidswhohuntmonsters/pseuds/thosekidswhohuntmonsters
Summary: The reader bumps into Loki and Thor while running errands, and instantly her feelings for Loki are rekindled. It isn't until Doctor Strange interferes that the reader realizes she has a real future with Loki.





	Special In My Eyes

Smirking you took out your headphones, completely amused by the event unfolding before your eyes. You’d been out picking up the milk Steve had forgotten too, when fate put you on the same street corner as Thor and Loki. 

You noticed Loki’s all black suit first, admiring how amazing he looked in it. As if being insanely attracted to the raven haired prince wasn’t hard enough, here he was looking like a fashion model. 

Loki had his arms crossed over his chest, rolling his eyes as a small crowd of girls asked Thor for selfies. Unable to contain yourself you walked over to them both, knowing it would take them by surprise. 

“I never normally do this kind of thing, I know everyone always says that, but Loki can we get a selfie?”. For a moment he had thought you were just some random stranger, but as he recognized you he started to smirk. 

Putting a smile on his face was no easy task, but you’d done it upon arrival. For affect you took out your phone and looked at him doe eyed. Loki scoffed, but he took your phone out of your hands. 

“If you were any other Midgardian I would say no”. To your surprise Loki actually took a picture with you. You thought you’d faint as he even half smirked, the camera catching his excitement to see you again. 

Thor grinned, “Lady (y/n) you must be special in my brothers eyes”. Turning from you Loki glared at his brother, hoping he wouldn’t give away Loki’s feelings for you. Winking you teased, “He just wants to have photo evidence of his new shiny suit”. 

Shaking his head Loki tried to fight back a grin. Casually you added, “And of course I’m his favorite person on this planet, excluding you of course Thor”. One of Thor’s favorite things was watching you tease Loki, you were the only one Loki ever let do it. 

Thor nodded his head, “Of course”. You’d all only been reunited for less than a minute and already Thor felt his heart beaming with excitement. Thor had always considered you a close friend, possibly even family. 

Loki turned to face you again, “It’s good to see you’re still such a tease after all these years”. Pretending to be shocked you placed your hand over your heart, gasping in overdramatic disbelief. 

“That means so much coming from the literal god of mischief... **_the biggest tease there is_ ** ”. Loki licked his lips in an attempt to hide his smirk, but for some reason when it came to you he just couldn’t hide the way he felt. 

Hearing your phone ring you picked it up, forced to ruin the moment. You rolled your eyes, “Buck, of course I know to not just buy the healthy shit Steve loves. I’ll get the chocolate milk Sam hates but we love, that way his ass can’t drink it all”. 

As you heard Bucky laugh from the other line you started to laugh too. Before hanging up you added, “ALSO remind Steve he lost the bet so we’re watching The Office tonight...WAIT ALSO dont-”. 

Bucky cut you off, “Don’t steal my sweatshirt back, too late doll”. Rolling your eyes you let out a sigh. Fighting him you said, “Buck you have 100 sweatshirts why can’t you let me have that one? It’s like a dress on me I love it”. 

Thor looked from you to his brother, noticing how suddenly sad Loki looked. When Bucky finally gave in you cheered, doing a little dance before hanging up the phone. You put your phone away, “Sorry for that...living with super soldiers gets complicated”. 

“Especially if you’re romantically involved with one of them”. Loki’s eyes widened, shocked by Thor’s forwardness. You erupted with laughter, “You think I’m dating Bucky? Oh my god I have seen wayyyy too much to ever do that”. 

Thor couldn’t hide his smugness while listening to your answer. He’d known it had been a question Loki was too afraid to ask. Loki started to speak, “And anyways he’s not your-”. As he felt his left leg suddenly fall through the literal ground he looked down. 

“Loki stop your magic”. Loki shook his head, beginning to reach for his daggers as the hole only got bigger. Instantly you knew what it was, “Hey Steven”. The hole stopped, Loki pulling his leg out just in time. 

Looking at you in confusion he asked, “What the bloody hell was that?”. As a much bigger portal opened, and Doctor Strange stepped through, Loki got his answer. Smugly Doctor Strange said, “I believe it’s who the bloody hell was that”. 

While both Asgardians remained terribly confused you laughed. You stepped toward the portal, “What’s up doc?”. For a moment Doctor Strange looked annoyed, but given who you were his annoyance quickly faded. 

Thor tensed up, “Is this some Midgardian Wizard?”. Wanting to seem unbothered Loki quickly fixed his pant leg. Doctor Strange started to walk back through the portal, “I prefer Master of the Mystic Arts”. 

Out of instinct you followed behind, but stopped when you didn’t hear more footsteps behind you. Over your shoulder you said, “He’s a friendly Wizard...unless you don’t listen”. Finally both Thor and Loki followed behind you. 

“You spend too much time around Tony Stark (y/n)”. Smirking you nodded your head in agreement, it was hard to not mirror Tony’s beautiful sense of humor. You shrugged, “Not all of us are committed to staying in one weird building full of ancient artifacts and magical objects..some of us need social lives”. 

Doctor Strange smirked at your teasing before magically transporting you all to a sitting area. Loki was the most annoyed, “I do not care if you’re friendly...I will-”. Sighing you shook your head knowing threats would get him nowhere. 

“The fact that (y/n) here trusts you both is precisely why I’m not making you freefall for the next hour Loki. You can take me on if you choose but you won’t like the outcome”. 

Thor answered first, “Wizard Strange, my brother will contain himself. Why are we here in the first place?”. That was a question you’d forgotten to ask too. Doctor Strange spoke sternly, “Your brother tried to destroy earth, I wanted to intervene in case he decided to do it again”. 

“We are here for our father” Thor explained. You were taken back by his response, wasn’t Odin back on Asgard? Doctor Strange got up and began to open a portal, “I can bring you too him, he’s been waiting for you both”. 

Looking to Loki you watched him tense up. Following Thor’s lead the rest of you stood up too. Walking closer to Loki you asked, “Is everything okay?”. Loki sighed, he wasn’t about to pull you into his family drama. 

“I can’t assure you that they currently are love, but I can assure you that once they  **_are_ ** I’ll be returning to Midgard for my favorite Midgardian”. 

Loki wished he could’ve told you everything, but the last thing he wanted to do was harm another person he cared about. Your time apart hadn’t changed his feelings for you. 

You knew that was the best he could do, so you smiled while holding his gaze. You tried to remember his features one last time as you told him, “I’ll be waiting until then Loki”. 

How easily you understood him reassured Loki. Walking over to you Thor kissed your cheek, “I’ll make sure we return in one piece (y/n)”. Both men moved to the portal, trying to prepare themselves for whatever would happen next. 

Loki desperately wanted to look at you one last time, but he knew everything would be much harder if he did. Thor patting his shoulder gave him the courage to finally step through the portal. 

Whispering to his brother Thor said, “I’m only letting you come back to earth if you finally tell her you love her”. Beginning to walk forward Loki took in the situation ahead of them. Calmly he said, “One battle at a time brother”. 

 

“I can’t believe you have feelings for him”. You glared at Doctor Stranger, crossing your arms over your chest. Beginning to walk down the steps you said, “So just because someone makes a mistake we ignore their growth”. 

He followed behind you, “Attempting to destroy an entire planet is a pretty enormous mistake”. Shaking you head you continued to walk forward, it was a big mistake but it was complicated. 

Smugly he added, “And you didn’t even deny the feelings accusation”. You tried to fight it, but you smiled. Turning to face him you teased, “It doesn’t take a Master of the Mystic Arts to know someone’s in love”. 

“Oh so it’s love now?”. Together you both laughed softly for a moment. While opening the door you said, “You’re not trying to talk me out of it...which means the odds are in my favor”. 

Doctor Strange had always loved how perceptive you were. He did look into the future, and much to his surprise things actually worked out for both you and Loki. He held open the door for you, “I’m not saying you won’t have your hardships... **_but I’m not talking you out of it_ ** ”. 

Smirking you knew that was him telling you, “Yes I did look into the future, and everything is just peachy”. You began to walk down the steps, leaving the building. Turning back around you teased, “Wanna tell me if it’s a boy or girl?”. 

He laughed from your insinuation. While closing the door he teased, “Twins”. He left you there wondering if he was joking, or if he was dead serious, smirking while knowing it would eat you alive. 

You started walking towards the store again, the butterflies in your stomach going wild over your possible future with Loki. As you thought to yourself, “If he wears that black suit again children is a definite possibility” you began to laugh. 

Luckily enough for you Doctor Strange was fully telling the truth. Like he said; it wouldn’t be easy, but somehow...somehow...it would all work out for the both of you. 

That had been the reason he’d summoned both Thor and Loki, he wanted to closely inspect the future husband of one of the few people he’d consider a friend. 


End file.
